


他是光1⃣️6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️6⃣️

TS抱着他的男孩大摇大摆地走出餐厅，下了电梯又绕了几个弯，在一个隐蔽的房间前停下。  
“这是哪里？”男孩从没来过这里，左右张望也没有发现这墙和其他有什么区别，疑惑地问男人。  
“开门。”男人放下他，斜倚在墙上下指令，他其实并不喜欢这个地方，因为那时他以为再也见不到他的睡衣宝宝了。只是走到这里他的心脏都负荷不了。“进去看看吧。”  
环绕房间的全是蜘蛛战衣，各种各样的，黑的，白的，银的，紫的，金红的⋯甚至有带耳朵的，每一套都让PP想尖叫。  
“⋯”男孩的心被充满，听Happy说一套战衣几百万美元，而且花了这个天才很多时间，所以⋯这屋战衣算是男人无声的表白了⋯吧。  
“Sir，侦测到Peter Stark的数据有变，是否启动Karen，写入系统？”星期五无处不在。  
“Peter？”男人歪歪头，侧颜美杀。  
“Spider⋯man～？”  
被男人含在唇齿间的百转千回的语调激的面色通红，男孩不知道自己今天是怎么了，脑子里面乱哄哄的。  
“Hum⋯Mr Stark，我⋯”男孩激动地结结巴巴，他在“他是光4️⃣”接受了自己偶像的表白，当时由于兴奋地想哭而没有回应⋯之后每一次都没有正式告诉他，我居然还没有表白过！所以他才会不安吧？这时候是不是应该来个爱的告白？  
清了清嗓子，男孩拿出严肃的态度。“Mr Stark，请进来。”  
男人摸摸鼻子，目不斜视地走近他。  
“我知道自己很幼稚，一一”  
“你当然幼稚”男人打断了男孩的话，然后一脸懊恼，“抱歉我不够冷静。”  
男孩用他干净的大眼睛疑惑地看着男人失控地坐下，把脸埋在两手中。  
“从A18开始⋯我以为失去你了，所以⋯”  
TS开放给世界的形象是成功，成熟，魅力四射且玩世不恭，总是漫不经心，好像没有什么事能难倒他，没有人能留住他，今天下午开始他的表现却让男孩触摸到了他坚硬外壳下出乎意料的柔软。  
“你都没告诉我A-2到A-16是什么来历呢。”说不开心是假的，但在他心里，男人的喜怒哀乐一直优先于自己，他不想看他伤心。  
男人整理了一下情绪，“能给我留点面子吗？”  
男孩绅士地笑着望过来，伟大的TS百年不遇地老脸都红了。  
“告诉你好了！”他终于自暴自弃了。  
“其实最开始去找你帮忙我是迫于无奈，你知道的一一”男人做了个手势，没说下去。  
美国队长带着大多数人离开，留下的也身在曹营心在汉，罗德还⋯最终带给男人致命的创伤。  
男孩点点头，示意他往下说。  
“你实在太年轻了，但是又太调皮，我不得不为你制定了一个宝贝保护计划，”男人笑起来，“你可真是个惹祸精，大小状况不断。”  
“不知道什么时候起，我越来越关注你，直到听说你有了喜欢的女孩，我的心里很烦，你知道这基本上是不可能发生的一一”男人伸开双臂，让男孩坐到他腿上。亲吻他额侧。“所以我打算出去渡个假，远离你，到远点的地方去看不见你就好了，所以我飞越了半个地球到东方去。”  
“好吧，我承认高估了自己。收到你落水的警报，我紧张到连人家婚礼都跷了，虽然跟你一本正经地说教，但你决不会知道我马上飞了回来。我害怕失去你，但在飞机上冷静思考之后，我以为这种占有欲只是因为你很特别，我把你当成是自己的延伸，对你期待太大。虽然有点病态，但还能控制和消除。”  
“所以我关在实验室里想升级你的战衣，但是每一次都不满意。知道你返校季邀请到你喜欢的女孩，而她也喜欢你，那晚我喝醉了。⋯还试图找别人上床一一”男人把脸埋入男孩锁骨，“我做不到，即使喝得烂醉，也没办法把任何人当成你。我完了⋯”  
男孩搂住男人，也亲了亲他侧脸，并没在意男人和别人上床的事，事实上他的爱一开始就超越了肉体。“既然那么紧张我，那你为什么还要没收我战衣？”  
“我当时心脏都要吓停了一一你把自己吊在船中间，做自己完全控制不了的事情，为什么不在电话里告诉我？我打电话给你就是在给你机会，可是你不说实话，我太失望了！我当时都不知道自己干了什么说了什么，你知道我发现自己爱上你有多绝望吗？我比你大了30多岁，我太抗拒它了。”  
男孩眼中闪烁着灿烂的星星。  
“所以之后我一直都在实验室里做战衣，直到听说你救下SI的武器没有流出，所以你以为的A-1其实是A-9，我把他外形制成一模一样的了。”  
“我想让你来我身边，做为复仇者介绍给全世界却被拒绝了，这也不错，让我又有机会远离你，恢复正常生活。可是为什么连去外星拼命你都想挡在我前面？你让我如何不爱你！”  
男孩被抱紧，他想到了自己消失期间，男人必定很自责，所以轻轻拍着男人后脊。  
“你在我怀里消失了，我痛到不能呼吸，我怀里容不下任何人，Papper主动提出了分手，我居然马上同意了，我知道她其实是以退为进，但是我没办法跟她继续。直到我们胜利，你回来了。”  
“谢谢你一直看着我，为了你眼中的期待，我有勇气翻山越海。”  
“Boss我想为您鼓掌！”房间响起Friday的声音和雷鸣般的掌声，成功地破坏了气氛。  
TS低咒一声，“Friday什么事？”  
“很荣幸地通知您申请的纽约到麻省的私人订制航线已成功，时间是每天上午8点，回航每天下午5点。”  
“⋯？！”PP惊讶地合不拢嘴。  
“你不会以为我会让你离开我好几年吧？”TS被他的样子取悦了。“我简直每分每秒都想看着你 。”  
“纽约好邻居，皇后区需要你。”  
得到的信息太多，男孩都不知道该说什么了，但是不说点什么，他的男人又该胡思乱想了。  
“I really really really love you，man。”  
意料之中的被拥紧。  
和成熟男人谈恋爱的优点就是他会控制自己的欲望，给双方完美的体验。  
除了有时会因激动把他压在墙上。  
但他真的不讨厌。  
男人的气息很好闻，不论是急切的粗鲁还是细腻的调情都能让男孩失神+失 身。  
但今天PP不想顺着他，在这么多蜘蛛战衣面前，他怎么能怂呢？他可是蜘蛛侠呀！  
所以没用什么力气就从墙上拨离，他拉着男人把他丢上宽大包着垫子的窗台。  
“Mr Stark，我从来没有想亵渎你，因为我一直觉得你是神。”  
“可是，my dear，我现在想对你做一些事情，只有我们两个人的那种。”  
男人一直都知道男孩很耀眼，但当男孩利落地脱掉T裇露出瘦却有肌肉的白皙身体，男人不自觉地喉结上下滑动。

——————————————-  
不断在边缘试探的我下章有个大动作😎  
本章喝汤 铁虫/虫铁无差，下章吃肉，我会贴两个版本，请依个人口味选择食用。  
有任何问题请评论区留言，🔪和💋一样欢迎💕


End file.
